


I'm An Arachnophobic

by BlueThunderbird



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThunderbird/pseuds/BlueThunderbird
Summary: Virgil is an Arachnophobic ( fear of spiders) Will he open up to his big brother about it or will he keep it to himself?( Set before IR but the Tracy family had already moved to Tracy Island)
Relationships: Tracy Brothers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm An Arachnophobic

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes
> 
> One shot, there is another note at the
> 
> end of the story. 
> 
> ( I added Gordon and Alan Tracy as there are mentioned in the story)

**I'm An Arachnophobic**

Virgil Tray was a fourteen years old talented pianist and artist he was also an animal lover, but there was one animal that he was terrified of and that is spiders, he had always been terrified of them.

Virgil was bulled at school about it that was until his father Jeff Tracy pulled him out and home-school Virgil instead but he never told his brothers.

Right now, Virgil was down on Tracy Island beach with his bag which had his sketch pad, pencils and bottle of water he was a school of dolphins just off the beach,

Virgil found a rock he took of his bag and sat down then he took out his sketch pad and pencils out he open the pad and started drawing.

Little did Virgil know there was another animal was coming towards him, this animal crawls along the back of the rock and up to Virgil.

"This is so nice and peaceful and no Gordon shouting about ", Virgil said to himself,

He puts his pad down to drink some water out of the bottle, Virgil put the bottle back into his bag and goes to pick up his pad again but he drops it and screams he runs back up to the house.

Scott was in the lounge with John and Alan, Scott saw his brother run pass and up the upstairs.

"What wrong Scott?", asked John who had Alan sitting on his lap,

"I don't know Virgil just ran in and up the stairs, I go and see what wrong with Vrig, John can you keep and eye on Alan please and I will be back as soon as I can", reply Scott.

"Yes of course Scotty", said John.

Scott left the lounge and goes upstairs to see what wrong with his brother, he knock on Virgil's bedroom door and opens it, Scott see Virgil on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs, he goes over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Virgil what wrong, have you been on the end of one of Gordon's pranks?" asked a very worried Scott,

"No and no," an upset Virgil reply.

"If not that, then what is it",

Virgil sigh as he looked up at his older brother.

"If I tell you, you got to promise me you won't tell anyone", said Virgil,

"I promise I won't tell anyone bro", answer Scott.

"Scotty I'm what you call an arachnophobic",

Scott gave Virgil a confused look as he didn't know what his brother meant.

"It means that I am terrified of spiders, Scott".

Scott could understand now why Virgil didn't wanted anyone to know.

"Why didn't you say anything in the first place?" asked Scott as he put his hand on Virgil arm.

"I didn't what any of you to laugh at me about it, that is why I didn't say anything until now", replied Virgil.

"No, we won't laugh at you and there are a lot of people out there who are scared of spiders too",

Virgil unwrapped his arms for his legs and moves closer to his bother

"Really, I'm not the only one?" Asked Virgil,

"Yes, Virg really", replied Scott.

"Now how about I ask John to go and get you bag from the beach?"

"Yes, please Scotty".

Scott asked John to leave Alan with them and to go down to the beach and get Virgil's bag, John when down and just in time as the tide.

"That was good timing", John thought to himself as he pick up Virgil bag and walked back up to the house, by the time he go back Scott, Alan and Virgil where in the lounge, John hands Virgil his bag.

"Thank you, John," said Virgil.

"You're welcome" replied John.

For the rest of the day Virgil stay inside with his brothers, he also finished off his drawing.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes
> 
> Arachnophobia refers to the intense fear of spiders, or spider phobia. While it's not uncommon for people to dislike arachnids or insects, phobias of spiders can have a far more significant impact on your life.


End file.
